FateGlass Moon ReBoot
by Mushroom Of Disaster
Summary: Tohsaka Rin came back from London with his apprentice, Emiya Shirou in the Seventh War to participate again as a Master to Obtain the "Purified" Grail. Post-UBW with another TYPE-MOON works Rakkyo, Angel Notes, and Tsukihime--Rewrite from "Fate/Glass Moon
1. How To Call A Killer

**Fate/Glass Moon**

_Disclaimer : Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by Notes. Therefore, I claimed nothing. _

_______________________"Prologue"__________________________

A new Holy Grail War is going to begin, again.

In the land that Tohsaka family prepared for ages .

From what I heard by hacking the minds of people in Mage's Association,

Since the horrible incidents incidents from the third to fifth Holy Grail War,

The Einzberns, with the help from one of the Five Sorcerers and "a woman from Church",

Succeeded in purifying the Greater Grail by extracting Angra Mainyu's soul

which tainted it in the Sixth War.

With this, I can become a mediator without any big problems at all.

But still, I'm a bit confused.

Why an Atlas alchemist like me that naturally, doesn't get along well with the mages,

Appointed as the mediator for the Seventh?

But well, as long as I don't stick my nose into it, it won't get any problems anymore.

______________________________________**"1. How to call a killer"**

It was unbelievable.

The round glasses, the kind smile.

"Long time no see, Tohsaka-san, Emiya-kun."

No doubt about it, it must be him.

_Fuyuki, 14 October 2010. Tohsaka Residence 00:45 AM. _

"Shirou! Did you got the catalyst!?"

Her voice echoed from the basement.

"YEAH, I GOT IT! I'LL GO DOWN SOON!" I shouted back and walked to the basement while holding the rather small catalyst for the servant summoning.

My full name is Emiya Shirou, an assistant of the splendid magus who yelled just now, Tohsaka Rin.

After the fifth Holy Grail war, Myself and Rin flew to London to study more magecraft in Mage's Association.

The Sixth? No, we're not participating. Only the Einzberns and Ilya were the people I knew who joined the war.

Our appearance got a lot changed. I don't remember when did my hair became white and I was wearing the black armor the exact same with "him" for the first time anymore. And that goes for Rin too. She put off her ribbons and let her wavy hair loose plus she preferred longer skirt and long-sleeved shirts.

Putting aside that, the catalyst she asked me was a little familiar.

Judging from the size and form of it, it's just an ordinary pocket knife to me so ordinary I thought there weren't any pocket knife with designs as simple as this.

But, what pulled my interest is the cleanly engraved "Nanaya (seven nights)" word on it despite its rusty feature.

The reason why I said it's a little familiar was I thought I've seen this knife before when I was in high school.

In any case,I doubt Rin will get a saber class from this one.

"Don't waste any time, let's get it done before the deadline."

Rin snatched the knife from my hand and placed it on a wide floor full with black random lines.

"Just watch over there. Don't you ever dare to disturb my summoning." She glared me with his sharp ruby eyes before she turned her head to a script she held long before I came down.

"Okay, okay. Miss-Second-Miracle."

I leaned at the unpainted concrete walls beside the staircase for a lookout and after that, she begins her chant of spells;

"_Blue blue glass moon, Under the crimson air…"_

_"The mind of a cold-hearted murderer …"_

_"His hands always dyed in blood… "_

_"With the eyes that can perceive death…"_

_"He alone...Killed an immortal being"_

_"Is he a Killer..? Is he not..?"_

_"He always wondering this, even after he killed his preys ..."_

The lines emitted a blinding pure black light soon after Rin finished her incantation.

I cover my eyes with my left arm as the light began hurting my eyes.

Rin just stood there, resisting the light until the light faded and only left smoke trails behind.

"Tohsaka! Are you alright?" I ran to Rin who slowly fall to her knees after the outrageous event that occur just now.

"This one consumes a lot of prana, unlike when I summoned Archer before. Guess I got a bit unprepared to summon an Assassin." Rin gave a heavy sigh as I guided her to stand up.

As I thought... you're not aiming at the Saber-class servant, weren't you?

But suddenly, she dropped her jaw in shock as she turned her head to the source of the smoke.

"What's wrong? Tohsaka?"

"…it can't be…" She muttered.

"Long time no see, Tohsaka-san, Emiya-kun."

I quickly glanced at the same direction with her.

And an unbelievable sight stood before us.

________________ Fuyuki, 14 October 2010. Kotomine Church (Basement) 00:45 AM_

"My, my. what a master I got here...we meet again, Bazzett."

A man sat on the tiled floor before a woman with a dark suit which made contrast with her bright skin.

the man's clothes and bandanna was all crimson, and the bare upper showed his tatoo that covering all over his body, including his face.

"It's a while since last war, Avenger...no, Berserker..." the woman's lip was twisted into a smile

.

________________Fuyuki, 14 October 2010. Somewhere in the city 00:45 AM._

"Hey, Tohko-san. Do you think it's alright if we moved here? Didn't you said before that there would be a some kind of war in this city?"

In other side of Fuyuki, a man with glasses, black long shirt, and pants was asking a woman who looked like an office lady while carrying boxes from a mover's truck into a seemingly abandoned two-story building.

"That's why we came here, Kokutou." She grinned

"Since I always heard it from time to time from my acquaintance in Mage association I'd like to see it myself. Ryougi, you're interested too, aren't you?"

Tohko shot his question to a woman dressed in blue kimono and red leather jacket who just got out from her car.

"That's none of your business, I just came here because you were asking for it."

The woman who called Ryougi gave a disinterest sigh a moment after she crossed her hands and leaned to the car.

"Even so, how rare of you, Ryougi. To be interested in these things" Tohko smirked while she lit her cigarette.

_________________ Fuyuki, 14 October 2010. Bridge 00:45 AM. _

"So this is what the earth was to be....it's a great view, doesn't it?" On top of a bridge, A man with a soldier uniform stood beside his master who was a teen woman with glimmering ruby eyes and a snow-white long hair.

"So, how about your future, Archer?" The girl was sitting on the bridge's panel and followed Archer's gaze all around the town.

"Well...it's really bad you didn't want to imagine it, Ilya."

"I see..." the girl who called Ilya by Archer just keep waving her sight to her surroundings silently.

______________Fuyuki, 14 October 2010. Tohsaka Residence 00:51 AM. _

a figure of boy at his teens with a casual long-sleeved black T-Shirt , a round glasses, a short hair, and an innocent eyes stood up before us.

Unnoticed by us, the rusty knife disappeared into dust.

"You're…Assassin?" Rin took a step back.

"Tohno…Shiki…?" I blurted the name of the man who supposed to be Tohsaka's Servant

"Bingo." He smiled at us with delight.

_________________________________**To Be Continued....**


	2. Truth

**Fate/Glass Moon**

_Disclaimer : Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by TYPE-MOON. Therefore, I claimed nothing. _

_**_____________________________________**_**2."Truth"**

_Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 01:00 AM, Tohsaka Residence._

In the living room, Shiki and Rin were sitting across each other while I poured the red tea to their glass and mine respectively with my favorite teapot and sat beside Rin.

"…"

Rin drew a scary expression on her face while Shiki was the opposite

What a heavy atmosphere.....

"But still, you're changed a lot now. You two." Shiki smiled as he sipped the hot tea.

Tohno Shiki, he was our acquaintance when the fifth war was over.

We first met him at front of my house when we found him fainted because of anemia.

Unlike his current appearance, he was a bit more like a college's student than a high schooler.

After unconscious for more than three hours, he woke up just before Rin activated one of her healing jewels.

But strangely for us, at that time, He didn't seem to be amazed, or at least

surprised like a normal person.

Then, when we asked him about that matter, he just simply answered,

____"My friend was an alchemist, and I'm already familiar with magic, so it's not a big deal."___

...I won't explain other long details and that's how we began friends with him. We quickly recognized him at the time of summoning because his haircut and glasses was the exact same when we first met him.

"We really didn't expected to got you as our servant. Then in truth, were you a descendant of the Nanaya clan?" Rin's left eyebrow was twitched a bit.

"Nanaya?" I asked Rin with curious

"Right, was an extinct clan of skilled assassins specialized for hunting demons. There was a rumor that years ago, the last one of them killed an immortal being whose even the Burial agency and Mage's Association gave up against, and that's one of my reasons to summon an Assassin-class Servant."

I suddenly got headache from the explanations.

" So, Assassin. May i ask you, who was the rumored one?"

Rin cast her glare to Shiki.

"Me."

"You?"

"Yep."

For a second, we thought he's just joking and wanted to deny that. But looking from his serious face.... all we did to him was just staring him.

"Then, we'll have a fight then to determine whether he's honest or not." Rin cut the awkward silence with a confident voice....wait, what?

"Hey,hey. Don't be stupid." I patted her shoulder.

"Shirou, you're okay with it, ri~ght?"

It's fake, I swear it's a fake smile.

"Well, I guess I got no other choices. I'm in." Shiki sighed as he finished with his tea.

"Okay, Follow me." I walked towards the main door to outside and opened it slowly.

the sound of creaking can barely heard from that door.

"I'll follow you after a while, Shirou. i've got something to do before then."

Rin waved to us and turned her back.

"…Hello, can I speak with Aozaki-san?"

That's all I could heard from her before me and Shiki stepped out from the door.

___________________ _Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 01:14 AM, Aozaki's Investigation Agency (Garan No Dou)._

Trails of smoke from Tohko's ashtray on her tidy desk wandering around the room. Some boxes at the unpainted walls beside the front door just left unpacked. Ryougi was sitting at the floor at front of the couch while she kept switching channels with wall phone just kept ringing aloud until Mikiya picked it up soon after that.

"Tohko-san, you got a phone."

Tohko swiftly catched the wireless phone Mikiya threw at her with her right palm.

"Thanks, Mikiya." The short reply came out from Tohko's mouth before she answered the call.

"Aah, it's boring. No interesting news lately..."

Ryougi sighed as she drank her almost empty cup of coffee on the floor beside her and changed the channel to the movies.

"Shiki, want more coffee?"

Behind her, Mikiya was handing Ryougi a cup of black coffee with his right hand while his left was carefully holding his coffee.

"No thanks. I drank too much for today thanks to Tohko ordering me to guard her overnight."

Ryougi shook her head before Mikiya stood from his chair to put it back to the dining table at the right corner of the office near the water boiler.

"But, how did we got ended up here? It's really a hell of annoying call when I was taking a nap in my apartment." Mikiya asked to Ryougi out of curious.

"Well, Tohko told me the building was going to be demolished and the rent was over. For addition, the war thingy she told to us convinced her more to moving Garan No Dou here."

Ryougi cast the busy Tohko a bored look while she explaining to Mikiya.

"So it's like that, huh..."

Mikiya slowly sipped his bitter coffee.

"Okay, we'll be there by car. Bye."

Tohko hung up the phone.

"Guys, let's get going."

"Huh? at this time of night?"

Mikiya put his half-empty coffee cup on the small table at front of the couch

"We got invited by one of the participants. It's my acquaintance I told you before."

She put off her cigar to the ashtray on her desk

"Participant? but I thought it's a war." Mikiya asked with confusion.

"It's just a war in name. The truth is it's a battle of seven mages and seven familiars who better known as "Servant". The battle was done in the night to keep it secret, though. So it's pretty normal if you didn't knew about it. Oh, got it."

While answering Mikiya's question, Tohko was searching for her car key on the desk and found it after she finished with her word.

"And where will we going to, Tohko?"

Ryougi grabbed her red leather jacket on the couch and walked to the front door while sliding her hands into the sleeve of her jacket.

"...Tohsaka Residence." The middle aged woman replied as she stuck a new cigar into her lips then walked past Ryougi to the streets.

________________________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 01:00 AM, Matou Residence._

"I ask you...are you my master?"

A tall man with a long hair, an oriental-looking leather armor, and a lunar-shaped spear at his left hand stood before a young black-haired woman with a casual dress in the empty dark living room.

"Indeed. Starting today, I appoint you from the Lancer class, the mighty historical beast who defeated a thousand people at the Hu Lao Gate, to be my humble servant."

The woman replied with a firm and deep tone of voice.

"Fuhgeddabout it."

Suddenly, the man's current accent switched to Osaka accent nonchalantly as he slapped his right palm at the height of his chest to the air.

An awkward silence was occured soon after the stupid act.

"Geez, Lancer. the scene's ruined, you know."

the plum-haired woman pouted in anger and stared with her purple eye to the man she called lancer.

"Sorry, sorry. The word just came out suddenly." Lancer gave an awkward smile while scratching his head as a light engulfing around him for a second and his clothes changed into a white shirt and black khaki pants after the light disappeared.

"But, at least it's the fun side of you. I don't expect the one who was fearsome in battles could be as laid back as you." The woman giggled as she turn on the lights in the room.

"Well, well. Sakura-sama, you're embarrassing me." He laughed for the remark from the woman named Sakura gave.

the two laughed and chatted cheerfully while they're exchanging information at that night.

_____________________________________To Be Continued...


	3. The Predictable Battle

**Fate/Glass Moon**

_Disclaimer : Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by The Bamboo Broom. Therefore, I claimed nothing. _

______________________________________**3."The One-sided Battle"**_

___________________ _Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 01:19 AM, Streets of Fuyuki_

The silence in the empty streets was disrupted as roaring voices from Tohko's car echoed through the night.

"Tohsaka?"

Mikiya stared Tohko from the backseat with interest

"Yeah, for more precise it's Tohsaka Rin."

Tohko replied while she focusing more with her driving. And a moment later, she continued his explanation

"A famed young mage in London's Mage Association. Despite her family whom are from the well known Tohsaka bloodline, Her talent in magecraft was an exception to the point of no needing for chanting the incantation to any middle-class magic. In short, some of you might be calling her a genius."

"Hnn, I see..." Satisfied, Mikiya turned his sight to the right window.

"Then, why she called us in this middle of night?" Ryougi was sitting at the left passenger's seat, peering at the dashboard lazily.

___________________ _Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 01:23 AM, Tohsaka Residence, Main Gate._

"...She told me there will going to be a fight between her servant and her assistant to determine the strength of her servant, and she invited us since she was asked me to be a spectator of the war before. It's not like we have anything to do, didn't we?"

Tohko gave a carefree smirk to Ryougi for a second, before she stopped her car at front of a big-looking black steel gate with a huge brick walls along the sides of it covering the mansion inside.

"So, is this the place, Tohko-san? It's really huge.."

Mikiya came out from the right back door and took a glance around the gates and the walls that just seemed to be endless.

"Well, according to the address she gave me from the call, it's no mistake that her mansion is here."

Tohko came out from the car as well as she lit her cigar before her cell phone rang. "It's her." She muttered.

"Yeah, we're here." Tohko replied the phone.

"Okay, I'll open the gate."

a female voice over the phone responded to Tohko's reply. Soon after, the gate automatically opened with a slow pace.

"Guys, let's get in."

The three got back in the car.

As they got in the front courtyard, Tohko stopped her car again after she saw three figures stood not too far from her car and got out from the car with Ryougi and Mikiya.

___________________ _Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 01:23 AM, Tohsaka Residence, Front Courtyard._

Even though it's midnight, the weather didn't seem to be cold despite it's already winter.

Rin told to us that she asked her friend to see our sparring too, and so, three of us standing here until the "friend" she mentioned came. what a pain in the ass...

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tohsaka."

Me and Shiki turned our heads to the source of the unfamiliar woman's voice.

The woman was shorter than me, probably 165 or less. She seemed to be a woman in the end of her 30's but her looks didn't say so.

She was wearing blue jeans and dark red blouse, plus her brownish ponytail hair made her younger than her real age's, or so I thought.

"It's been a while, Tohko-obaasan" Rin greeted calmly.

"It's onee-san for you. Don't call me like I'm just another normal hag."

The woman took out a pack of cigarette, and lit one of them for herself.

"Then, let's begin."

I readied myself five black daggers which I've traced just a moment ago to shoot at him.

"Anytime you wish." Shiki just smirked despite he just stood still while his hand in his pocket without forming any fighting stance.

"Here I go!!!"

_PHHWIP!_

I threw all the daggers simultaneously to him.

But this wasn't went like I expected as he suddenly crouched, and with an unbelievable speed he easily dodged all of them just like the daggers was just past through his body

"Tch, you should traced more swords to stop me, you know- huh?"

He snickered before he noticed I was leaping at top of him to the opening.

"NOT YET!!!."

I swung my favorite Kanshou and Bakuya twin swords to him.

**WHACK!**

Surprisingly, he managed to hit my daggers off from my hands with his swift kick

Before he punched me on my gut .

"Shit." I coughed a small amount of blood as I managed to got a few meters away from him .

"_Excalibur….Excalibur" _ The words raced in his minds as yellow lines forming the holy long sword and unknown by me, a small but polished blade came out from Shiki's knife and his eyes turned bright blue as he put his glasses to his pocket.

"Let's see what you got, kid."

Shiki gave a creepy smirk seeing the tracing of Excalibur was complete.

At that time, I certainly thought that I could win the spar with the powerful sword I've used before to kill the past Grail War's Berserker-class servant, the "Immortal" Heracles.

But suddenly before my feet kicked the ground to make a quick dash….

… He appeared before me with his shining eyes.

"I said it, right? Trace…more…swords…"

_SWISH!_

He cut my Excalibur smoothly with his small knife.

Unlike the normal cut which made a crack before the sword broke, his cut was inhumanely swift. The Excalibur just cut into pieces neatly like a butter.

"What…the…"

I couldn't complete my words because of the chill that suddenly ran down my spine as Excalibur fades away.

At that time, I finally came up with my last resort….

" Hey. You're already tired, didn't you? Let's call it a da— "

_"I am the bone of my sword…"_

I closed my eyes and trying to focus of a world...

A world full of blades…

"Huh? Emiya-kun?" Shiki turned his back and surprised with my sudden cast

_"Steel is my body and Fire is my blood…" _

"Oh, so that's how it is. Fine, then." Shiki jumped few steps away and readied his knife and his shining eyes went active again.

_"I have created over a thousand blades…"_

"You can attack me anytime, buddy."

Those shiny blue eyes was even focused at me than before.

_"Unknown to death…" _ a steel black arrow was slowly formed on my left hand.

"_Nor known to life…" _ and a drill-like sword was traced from my right hand.

"A bow?"

Shiki stared at the bow with caution, and just like I predicted, as I shot the sword with my bow, he just cut it easily again. But that's not the last resort I meant.

_Have withstood pain to create many weapons… _

_Yet those hands_ _won't hold anything.._

_So as I pray…_

"Oh crap, it's the next one !" Shiki flipped his knife upside-down.

"**UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!!!**"

"WHOA!!!"

As I shouted the final spell, a surge of energy engulfing only the two of us.

The world around us changed into a vast and dull battlefield filled with swords everywhere.

"Now, can you beat this, Shiki-san? You don't have to hold back now."

I rose my right hand for the first bladestorm. But…

_________________________Tohno Shiki's POV____

Whoa, at least his powers weren't lame at all.

"I admit, it amazed me a little…."

I searched between all the black lines and dots I call "Lines and Dots of death" around the reality marble and finally found the largest dots from them which is currently below Emiya-kun.

"…But, you're still far from better than me."

I leapt at him and stabbed the wide black dot as he jumped back like I wanted.

**STAB!**

________________________________

Wh-What!?

The Reality Marble was destroyed before I could do anything- no, it disappeared?

I was fell to the ground with shock….As I thought from a Servant.

"Let me tell this thing to you. That's…what killing things should be." He pulled the blade back to inside the pocket knife and wore his glasses back.

"But, take it easy. We're not enemies, right?"

His serious face turned into a carefree laugh as he lend me his hand.

"Yeah." I gave a bitter smile as I stood up with his support.

"By the way, Emiya-kun. I was only wasted a little of my mana supply on my noble phantasm last time, so I won't do anything to Rin for the time being."

Shiki smirked mischievously to me

"Whew, that's good."

I sighed with relief because I realized a thing.

If a Master was short of mana supply to share with his/her Servant, someone have to provide them mana by, from my experience as a Master before…uhh….intercourse.

As moans and imaginations of Rin reached my mind, I desperately prayed that it won't happen.

____________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 01:30 AM, Tohsaka Residence, Front Courtyard._

"A-awesome…"

Mikiya was astounded with the thrilling sight he saw just now

"Like I said, right?"

Tohko puffed a cloud of smoke while she watched the battle with her sharp red eyes.

"But still, Tohko-san. I don't expect her servant to had same eyes with our Shiki."

Mikiya turned his head to Ryougi who was also watching the battle.

"Maybe you're right, Kokutou-kun. Except the difference that their servant did more skilled with his Eyes Of Death Perception than Ryougi does."

Tohko threw her short cigar and put out the light with her brown shoes.

"Hey, Kokutou."

Ryougi stood up and walking with a slow pace to Mikiya.

"Hm? Is there anything you need, Shiki?"

Mikiya grinned kindly.

"…forget it.."

Ryougi kept staring at the male servant who was chatting to the red-haired man with curious

"Well, let's get in guys. It's getting colder than before."

The girl named Tohsaka Rin shouted as she waved to them at front of the house.

___________________ _Misaki, 15 October 2010 01:30 AM, Cemetery._

Faint sound of a single person's steps can be heard in the eerie cemetery.

As the moonlight shone at the person, she was a blonde woman with a pale, yet beautiful like a snow skin .

Her white sweater was got along well with her skin and the only thing that stood out were her long lavender cotton skirt and her shining ruby eyes.

"…I'm back."

The woman squatted before she wept the dirt that covered the "TOHNO SHIKI" word which engraved at the tombstone at front of her with her soft right hand.

"It's been a year since you died, Shiki….yet, there were some people who still took care of you… "

She glanced the flowers from various people she knew surrounding the grave followed with a warm smile.

"Well then, I'm going to go back to sleep."

The woman yawned before she left the grave.

___________________Misaki, 15 October_ _2010 01:30 AM, Tohno Residence._

A red-haired maid in white apron was brought a newly washed bed cover

to a room.

As the door was half opened by her, there was a long dark-haired woman wearing a long red folded skirt and a white shirt with a small red ribbon tied around the collar leaning at the bed while hugging a photo of a boy with glassess.

"Nii-san…Nii-san…"

While the woman burying her face and wetting the bed with her cries, The maid just sadly peeking from the door seeing her master's despair.

"A, Akiha-sama….I, I'll going to change the cover… If you don't mind.." The maid stuttered as she slowly opened the door.

"…..*sniff *sniff" Ignoring the maid's request, the woman called Akiha kept crying at the bed.

"_Akiha-sama… as I thought, Shiki's death was unbearable to you…even though it's been a year…" _

The maid thought in her mind while she just sadly watching Akiha with pity while tightly holding the bed cover.

_________________________To Be Continued..._


	4. Fake Heroes

Fate/Glass Moon

_________________________________**4. "Fake Heroes"**_

_Disclaimer : Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by Kinoko Nasu and Notes. Therefore, I claimed nothing. _

_____________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 02:15, Tohsaka Residence._

It's been years since I cooked some dinner for more than one people last time in this town. As I brought the food with a steel food cart to the dining room, I saw one, no, three more people aside Shiki and Rin who sat across them.

While Rin was busy chattering with the woman she knew about, Shiki was in an awkward situation.

The woman wearing a red leather jacket outside her yellow hakama was sitting politely while staring at the shy Shiki.

"U-umm, could you please stop staring?"

That's the last word I heard from Shiki before I went in the kitchen to cook more food again.

"Owie." The pain from last time's spar coming at my hand again when I was busy cutting the vegetables.

"Want some help?"

A man, probably older than me was went inside the kitchen. His looks were almost similar to Shiki, except the neat haircut and he's a bit taller than him.

"Ah, thanks." I smiled awkwardly and continued cutting the veggies while he stirring the soup inside the hot pot on the burning stove.

"It's okay. You got a little tired from the spar, right?"

The man laughed cheerfully as he tasted the finished soup.

"Well, I guess I'll bring this one to the dining room first. I'll leave the stir fry to you, uh…"

"Emiya, Emiya Shirou. Your name?"

"It's Kokutou Mikiya. You can call me Mikiya. Then, I'll go first, Emiya." He grinned and brought the soup out to the dining room.

"Okay." I poured the oil to the pan and began cooking the spicy veggie stir fry.

"Shirou!? Has the stir fry done yet !?"

The annoying yell from Rin was came from the dining room. Geez, being her assistant was really troublesome for me.

"Yeah. It'll be done soon!"

I gave a sigh as I added some salt and chili to the stir fry and mixed it on the frying pan.

____________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 02:30, Outside Kotomine Church._

_CLANG! CLANG!! _

Clashes between metals was heard aloud in the calm night at the wide cemetery outside Kotomine Church.

_WHOOOSH!_

"Tch."

Archer was did a back somersault to avoid Lancer's spear stab.

"Strange. It's strange indeed you damn weirdo! You don't have a bow, or even an arrow . Then why you're in the archer class !?"

Lancer swung his lunar spear madly to the calm archer who just blocked it with his long dark rifle numerous times.

"Maybe it's because my weapons were ranged ones, I wonder?"

Archer glanced at his rifle a moment before he focused at blocking Lancer's attack again.

**CLANG!**

After one powerful stab from Lancer, Archer was only pushed back two meters from him without any bruise because he barely managed to block it with his weapon.

"Archer, NOW!!!" Ilya shouted Archer giving him signal to fire his rifle.

"Black Barrel ___"With a quick response, Archer loaded his long dark rifle with one thick, but long bullet, then aimed his rifle to Lancer's stomach in such a short time as the time itself stopped.

"_____Fire."

As he pulled the trigger,

**BANG!!!!**

a powerful blast drove Lancer meters away from Archer and almost ripped his stomach apart from the damage Archer inflicted to him.

"Shi…shit…I won't forget this time" Just before Lancer fell, he suddenly fades away as if he's being teleported.

"Damn, we're late." Ilya gripped her hands in a pissed off manner.

"Don't worry, that kind of wound won't heal in one day though." Archer put his rifle back at his back holster.

"I hope so." Ilya walked past Archer before the soldier followed him. "___Say, Archer. Did you remember your name now?" Still walking, the young master glanced up at her tall servant.

"Sorry, Ilya. But like I told you, I even forgot my name when I was alive. But I wasn't called Gun God for nothing." Archer smiled awkwardly at his angelic master.

____________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 02:35, Outside Kotomine Church._

After those two was nowhere in sight, Sion opened a window curtain which facing the ruins of cemetery.

"Geez, even if the fight's got nothing to do with me. At least they shouldn't fight in the place I swept before."

Sion covered her face with her left palm angrily before a sound of knocking heard at the main door. "Yes, you can come in."

Sion called the guest outside respectfully as she closed the curtain and lit the lights.

"Sion, can you do me a favor?"

As the door opened, a crimson-haired woman with a professional-like suit walked in with a dark-skinned man who covered in delicate tattoos and wore a bloody red clothes only around his lower and at his head as a bandanna.

_Few minutes later…_

"Ah, so you've got a Berserker-class servant, Bazette ? Though, he wasn't like one."

Sion sat on a free bench in the hall.

"Then what do you need from me?" She smiled at the woman called Bazette kindly.

"Well, it's nothing much. But can you lend me the etherlite? I need it to maintain Berserker's sanity since It drains me so much mana with him being berserk all the time."

Bazette stood before Sion as she crossed her hands with worry.

"Well I'd like to, since you got some experience with it…"

She thought for awhile.

"…but in one condition…" Sion snapped her right finger.

"What is it? If it's something I can afford then I'll accept it." Bazette looked at the ceiling calmly.

"Then, could you give me one of your fragarach daggers? I haven't studied all about it yet."

Sion clasped her hands as if she remembered something.

"Hmm, since you're the mediator, I have no problem for it."

"Then, it's a deal."

Bazette gave her a handshake before the mage traded Sion's invisible etherlites and one of her Fragarach dagger which said to be the rare noble phantasm that held by a living person.

__________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 02:48, Tohsaka Residence._

"Hey, you."

"Hm? Can I help you with something, Ryougi-sa__"

"Just Ryougi is fine. Man, you're no different than Kokutou."

"Kokutou, you mean the man that went to the kitchen?"

Shiki pointed at Mikiya who just came back from kitchen holding a glass of coffee.

"Looking from your gestures and how you talk, yeah. Putting that aside____were those Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception?"

Ryougi pointed at Shiki's eyes with her spoon.

"Oh, so you knew about them?"

Shiki just calmly drank his juice despite his noble phantasm was revealed.

"Not just that, I have them too."

Shiki nearly spurted his juice when he saw Ryougi activating her eyes before him before turned it off a moment than Shiki, the woman's eyes were more colorful than Shiki's bright blue eyes.

"But I think you can manipulate it more than me since you already died and became a Servant." Ryougi changed her serious glare into a kind smile to him, though it was more like forced.

"Speaking about Servant…why you're counted in as a heroic spirit, Tohno-kun?" Rin jumped into their conversation as she finished with her meal.

"Hmm, there are many reasons but…"

"Well, did you heard the rumors in the Church and the Association ? I heard it about two years ago or less ."

Aozaki Tohko who just recognized Shiki looks dragged her chair closer to Ryougi as she butted in the conversation too.

"Rumor?" Shiki rose his eyebrows in interest.

"They say there was a human not a member of the Association nor Church who became a vigilante and hunting Dead Apostles all alone. And when the last fight ensued, he was alone killing the newly formed 27 Dead Apostles whose members was perished except who worked under the Church but unfortunately perished while doing so." Tohko lit her cigar and puffed a smoke

"And who told you that kind of rumor?"

"My acquaintance from the Church."

_______________Misaki, 15 October 2010 02: 53, Streets________

A dark-blue haired woman sneezed in the middle of the cold night. Her appearance is that of a nun, but looks can deceive since the tattoos inside her robe were covered perfectly.

"Eh? Was it just me, or did somebody just talked about me?" She tilt her head in confusion as she ate a chip of curry-flavoured snack she held all the time.

_______________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 03:00, Tohsaka Residence_________

__then she continued with a scary smirk, "The Church was divided into two sides thanks to his efforts. The one side considered him as a hero for his deeds in defeating threats that even both the organization have gave up against, but the other remaining considered him as a heretic for using the powers that was not "given from god" and he's indirectly co-operating with some mages and alchemists the Church despise. As for Mage's Association, there weren't any of the conflicts or debates because the small thing and just accept Shiki as a "hero" out of interest. Therefore, in some people minds, Tohno Shiki is one of the heroic spirits and worshipped as artificial gods for some sick peoples."

"Sick peoples… you're scared me." Shiki's left eyebrow twitched.

"Hmm… so that's how it is, then it's the same case as last war's archer who was the "future" Emiya Shirou and assassin that was Sasaki Kojirou who didn't even a heroic spirit after all." Rin gave them her conclusion as the answer.

"Exactly." Tohko nodded calmly.

"But still, the Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception had a fatal weakness in this war." Ryougi added the fact.

"Hmm, I barely seen any weakness from the eyes when I saw the fight with Shirou. So, what's the problem?" Rin avert her gaze and pondering which one the woman talked about.

"Sorry for not mentioning this earlier, Tohsaka. But my eyes can't perceive the death of a phenomenon. Emiya Shirou is alive so I can see understand the "death" of him, it's more like some old sayings that "You can't kill the thing that already dead" or something like that."

Shiki was awarded with a heavy punch to his cheek from Rin.

"___I took back what I said about we'll surely win this war. It's been years since I punched someone for an annoying attitude."

Rin sighed as she shook her left palm back and forth because the pain from the punch.

"O, ow…showry phor anghering you." Shiki rubbed his cheek in pain.

"You have Shirou on your side, right? So that's not really a problem if you just use him for the assault while Shiki create openings for him. And besides that, it is certainly unique in a way since usually normal magus can't beat a Servant, isn't it?"

Tohko smiled sarcastically while puffing another cloud of smoke.

" But Shirou doesn't a normal magus either." Rin chuckled .

"Aside from that, why did you knew almost everything about me? I just realized it a moment ago." Shiki fixed his glasses and frowned at Tohko suspiciously.

"It's because I'm Aozaki, and the glasses you wore all the time you were alive was mine. By the way, that bastard Aoko gave her regards just when I checked my messages awhile back." Tohko pointed Shiki's glasses with her cigar, then showed him her open clamshell cell phone with messages from Aozaki Aoko, her sibling in it.

"EH!? The same family with sensei!? I-I'm sorry to bother your sister during my lifetime." Shiki jumped from his chair and repeatedly bowed to Tohko in panic.

"Oh, god. He's a Servant yet he didn't acted like one."

Rin sighed with shame.

"Speaking of which, I think we forgot something."

Ryougi snapped out from her confusion as she looking around for something and ended glancing at me who was calmly ate my second meal.

"Hm, what is it? Is there something you need?"

I stopped my meal and moved my gaze to Ryougi.

"____nothing. I'm just amazed with your disconcern of things, Emiya."

Like what she said, she was looked at me with pure amazement with her eyes.

_____________________TO BE CONTINUED____________


	5. Oblivious

Fate/Glass Moon

_**____________________________**_

_Disclaimer : Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by TYPE-MOON. Therefore, I didn't own any of them._

_________________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 08:25, Shinto District (Hotel)_

"_____Hey Berserker. Wake up." I stood before the lazy servant who slept on the couch in room 152.

"Hurrgghhh…Give me another minute…" Berserker growled as he curled like a caterpillar and hugged the couch without any sign of waking up.

How dare he…

"Whatever. Just wake up, you fool!"

I kicked the couch down angrily.

"Whoa-!"

Berserker fell from the chair and hit his head to the coffee table at front of him.

"Ouch…That hurts, Bazette.."

He rubbed his head in pain, Serves you right.

"Like I care about it. Just be grateful you've gained your sanity because the limiter I used to you last night." I sighed as I wore my black coat and prepared a coffee.

"Well, I guess I'll need to thank… wait, where's mine?"

Berserker rose up and hoping for a coffee for him.

_____and obviously all he got was an empty mug since I only made one for myself.

"Make it yourself."

Looking from his face, it seemed that I successfully pissed him off as he glared at me with the cynical look on him.

"But in truth, your former class was Avenger, right? Then, how come you switched classes to Berserker?" I asked him out of curious after I sipped my coffee.

"The Avenger class was made up by the Einzberns and I had forgotten which class I should belong to when I was trapped in the Greater Grail before the fifth. So I thought I was a Berserker by the time I was insane before you used the etherlite ."

Berserker opened a can of vanilla latte he took from the fridge beside the TV and drank half of it in one shot.

Oh, so it's like that, huh?

"More importantly, we only have one week to win the war or we will live at the streets because I can't afford a room for our hideout anymore."

I sighed and took out my syringe to did my usual activities which is injecting my magical energy to my last resort of attack, Fragarach.

_____________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 10:35, Tohsaka Residence, Main hall._

"You can't."

Rin and Ryougi frowned at their respective partner in unison.

"Eeh? Why?"

Shiki and Mikiya even did the same,they were dropped their jaw in unison with different reasons.

"You still got work to do. You didn't forgot why Tohsaka Rin hired us, did you ?"

Ryougi replied in sarcastic manner.

"It's bad if any acquaintances of yours recognized you when you were going outside." Rin crossed her hands while lecturing his Servant.

"So what should I do?"

Again, the two men with almost similar features said one word in unison.

"Help Emiya and Tohsaka search other Master's base."

"Stay at home while me and Shirou searching for other Master's base. I don't want to other Servant to sense you."

"Yes…" They replied as Shiki sulkingly sat at the couch and Mikiya gave a bitter look while walking towards us…

___________I thought I got headache from the doubles.

___________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 11:16. Einzbern Mansion (Outside the Forest)._

"No way…"

I widen my eyes in surprise at the familiar forest before me.

"Hm? What's wrong, Emiya-san? I thought I found the right place."

Mikiya turned his back to me with his right hand full of address notes and several papers with some of the strange confessions from people around the city like "a young foreigner with white hair" or "a dark-skinned tattooed punk" and something similar of them.

"It's Ilya again…"

Rin stood beside me with her biting her lips.

Then, as if I remembered something, I smiled at Rin.

"Well, at least we can hope she doesn't have a Servant as mad as Heracles."

I looked at the mist covering the forest with confidence.

_Interlude_________________________________

_Fuyuki, 15 October 2008 11:17. Miyama district_

In a small ordinary western house she rented to not put too much attention, a seemingly young woman with long, red hair wearing casual white shirt and blue jeans was sitting peacefully on the floor in the living room while eating crackers she bought not too far from his house while her servant was in his spirit form.

Looking at her house, we can tell that she just moved here days ago since only the futon and TV were placed in the room but the others were still in the box neither because she's tired nor she waited the mover, but she just plain lazy.

"Master, just how long we'll going to stay like this? I think other Masters shall make a move soon."

The Servant asked her in discontent as he changed into his human form.

He wore an armor that usually came from medieval age and his shiny silver features he had made his appearance too noble to claim that he was just a mere knight.

"Sorry for the boring days of waiting. You're right, Saber. I guess it's time to beat them tonight."

The woman gave an awkward look while she packed the crackers and went to the kitchen to store them in the fridge.

"You know. If you made a move sooner, I certain you'll become the winner of this war by looking at your extraordinary skills. Magic Gunner, Miss Blue."

The noble Servant called Saber followed her until she stored the remaining crackers.

"Don't be so modest. It's nothing compared to you, King Of Gods."

The woman smirked at Saber as she ate the final piece of cracker and threw the empty pack to the neighbour's yard from the window.

"But I think you should correct your attitude or nobody will respect you, Miss Aoko. And they will more enraged if they know about the reason you joined in the Holy Grail War only because you've never been in any grail war before. Geez, you're totally the worst of the five sorcerers."

Saber sighed with his right palm on his face as she just replied his long remark with an awkward giggle.

___________________End of Interlude______________

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 11:23. Einzbern Forest._

In the misty forest, we were walking aimlessly without a map or compass even though it did nothing. Rin's artery popped out from his forehead while Mikiya and me just casually walking our way through the forest.

"Whoa, it's awhile from the last time we came here years ago. Too bad I've forgot the way to the castle, Rin."

The only answer she gave to me wasn't expressed in words, but a roundhouse kick to my face instead.

"Ow, it hurts…." I rubbed my red cheeks in pain. Damn that woman…

"--------It's a long time, Onii-chan. You sure is having fun there"

As we headed to the source of the voice, we found a tall bearded man with a ponytail wielding a weapon similar to sniper rifle, but I guess it's larger than the normal rifle. But that's not what I surprised about.

The one that shocked me was a familiar girl beside him.

She was a teen. Her sapphire hair was cut short and even though her naturally beautiful features such as her eyes and her skins weren't changed, her outfits were not princess-like when she used to be. She was wearing an unbuttoned purple fur jacket with a white shirt for the inside wear. Her brownish skirt was knee-length, with a pair of boots as her footwear.

"I, Ilya... you've grown up into a fine-looking girl." I startled a bit, but regained my composure soon after I looked

"Save the compliment for later. Archer!!!"

The man who was silent all the time suddenly sprinting to my right as the respond of Ilya's order and aimed his rifle to-- damn.

"Mikiya, watch out!"

I dashed to Mikiya while that guy froze in shock, as I barely managed to arrive at front of him, the Servant made his first shot towards us.

_________Trace, On!!!!

A structure in form of burning golden circuits appeared in my vision as I emptied my minds and imagined the famous twin blades that became my favorite weapon.

In a short time, a white dagger was spawned at my left hand while its mirror image at my right hand.

"W-what!?"

_**CRASH!!**_

But what I didn't expect was the power of the single bullet that shattered the blades to pieces and blew us away to a tree behind us. After I barely able to maintain my consciousness and looked at Mikiya who had thrown together behind me, I could tell he's fainted from the impact.

"Shirou! Are you okay!?"

It's rare to Rin for calling me with my first name. But we didn't have time to be happy about it as Archer switched his gaze and moved his aim to Rin.

"It's your fault for not brought your Servant along, Rin. So, prepare to lose." I know she's neither a bloodthirsty person nor she hated Rin. But Ilya was just playing by the rules. So, all we should do were just kill her Servant to end the fight and that's it.

Well, it seems that it's an easy task. But we couldn't say anything like that in our current condition.

__________________ Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 10:24, Tohsaka Residence, Main hall_

I kept waiting, and waiting for them as I walking around the hall impatiently. Hmm, my sister was used to doing the same thing when I was went somewhere without her to know about it when I was alive.

And now, I finally understand why she was pissed off at that time… my feet were became numb from walking around.

_interlude___________

_Tohno Mansion_

"Achoo!!!" Akiha sneezed loudly as she screwed her violin play.

"Akiha-sama, do you get a cold or something?" A maid with blue ribbon tied behind her hair asked her master with a curious tone.

"No… I'm okay, Kohaku. I think I'll have to rest a bit." Her master put the violin to the table.

____________________end of interlude_________

"Geez, just how long they'll leave me here?"

I sighed as I released my glasses and stared at the closed main entrance in worry. But suddenly,

_"COME FORTH, ASSASSIN!!!"_

a familiar female voice suddenly rang in my head as a void circle appeared below me and began to suck me in. From this situation, I only understood one thing…

She was in a grave danger and used one of her three Command Spells to forcefully call me.

__________________ Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 11:24, Einzbern forest._

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed the forest as a void circle appeared at the ground before me,

_**WHOOOSH!**_

And the man I just called forth jumped out from the void as he slashed the bullet into a half silently.

Of course, Ilya and her servant were startled at the sudden call.

"…Thank god you're still has two command spells left." He looked behind to me and sighed.

"Sorry. Anyway, please hold him for awhile until Emiya got fully recovered. I have a plan to make."

I turned my back and ran to the barely conscious Emiya to heal him.

"Sure."

With an answer which made him more looked like a friend who agreed to help, Shiki flipped his knife upside-down and dashed to the opponent while Archer just silently stood still while murmuring something.

"____TYPE:VENUS, Heaven's Corpse_." All I could hear from his chants were the last words where his sound became louder.

_____________________TO BE CONTINUED____________


	6. Plans

Fate/Glass Moon

_**____________________________**_

_Disclaimer : Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by Notes. Therefore, I didn't own any of them._

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 11:29, Einzbern Forest._

As I opened my eyes in daze, I saw a figure of a woman squatted before me and looked at me in panic.

"Emiya-kun!! Get a hold of yourself!!"

Her hair flutters with the wind while she shook my body and called my name with a scared tone.

"Tohsaka….is that you?"

I called her name as I rubbed my head from the sudden nausea and narrowed my eyes to see her more clearly.

" Geez, Emiya-kun. Got beat easily like that, that's unlike you, you know!?"

Tohsaka pouted but somehow, her cute looks doesn't suit in our current condition....

"By the way, where's Mikiya?"

I looked at behind where Mikiya supposed to be fainting, but he's not there.

" He's already conscious."

She pointed at the man who stood beside me watching the battles that took place far behind Rin before I realized it.

"Phew, at least my artificial eye didn't broke." Mikiya sighed in relief.

And as my vision was clear,

"What the…" I became speechless

behind Rin was a man with a pair of wings like those of angels had on his back confronting an exhausted Shiki who might be called by Rin a moment ago when I was unconscious.

"Who…in earth is he?" I muttered in shock.

" I don't know, but one thing for sure…there weren't any rifles like that in any myths neither the history timelines…or even now…"

Rin gritted her teeth in despair.

From her words, maybe she didn't cared for the wings but pointed the big rifle the man carried was the biggest problem for us.

" It's impossible!!" I stood up and widened my eyes in disbelief.

" I can't believe it, but it is possible. Did you remember the last Grail War we fought?"

I stunned at Rin's firm and straight statements. The memories about another me were wandering in my thoughts.

"We don't have much time until Tohno-san can't hold him any longer . Emiya-kun, I'll going to explain my plans."

Her words snapped me away from my deep thoughts as she gazed my eyes seriously. Things will be get more complicated from now on…

_____________________________

Aside from them, Assassin was dashing around avoiding rains of bullets from Archer's deadly rifle.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG !!**_

"Shit! They're too much!"

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

He gritted his teeth as he deflected three bullets while keep dodging the other remaining. Then he leapt to a tree at Archer's right.

"How long will you keep it up like this, Assassin?" Archer sneered in victor as he lowered his gaze to his opponent who stood on the ground unable to counterattack him.

"Tch, Shut up!! It's none of your business! There's no such Archer that using a rifle as the weapon, so the Gunner class would be suited for you-"

BANG!

Assassin was shot at his left hand, but holding the pain by gritting his teeth as he continued to deflect the bullets.

"Gunner? What's that? Archer chuckled.

"An opening!!!"

"Archer, get down!!" Ilya screamed behind the flying Archer.

"What!?"

Archer was surprised to see the clever tactics of Assassin for making the tree beside him as a spring to reach his angelic wings, But it's too late for him to realize as Assassin's knife managed to cut his right wing cleanly.

A scream of agony was heard, but it's neither from Assassin nor himself, but it came from the wings itself.

"You…" Archer glared him in anger as he unloaded all the bullets from the rifle and reloaded it with a strange-looking blue tube.

"Damn, I guess I didn't do my job well enough. Now, Rin!" He fell to the ground and breathed heavily in fatigue while watching the wings shattered into dust.

"Heroic Spirit, Emiya!!!" Assassin's master called from beneath a tree and a man in red from that place dashed forth to Archer to launch the surprise attack.

"What!?"

_____________________________

It's great that it's my turn now, but I thought the "Heroic Spirit" part was a bit too much.

_"There is a little possibility that Ilya hasn't told her servant about the future you, so we use that possibility to distract Archer and get Tohno-san away from the battlefield. And that's not a lie either" She gave me a scary smile._

_"As I thought, your plan was to make me switch places with Shiki-san. Geez, you're really unforgiving, don't you?"_

I sighed as I reached to Archer's open stomach.

"_______A living heroic spirit? Then, I don't have to hold back against you." Again, as I thought. He put his attention away from Shiki and aimed his rifle towards me. Rin, you're bastard…

"ARCHER, STOP!!!"

Ilya shouted from behind him.

"Ilya!?" Surprised, Archer looking back at her.

"Don't look away!!!"

I projected Kanshou and Bakuya at both of my hands and swung the daggers to him. But unexpectedly,

**CLANG!**

He parried my attacks while looking at Ilya.

"Don't kill onii-chan—" Atta girl, Ilya! "---But you can beat him badly if you want."…I took back what I said

"Hahaha, As I though from my Master."

Archer kindly laughed at her and cast his glare to me as he turned around to behind me and hit my back with his big rifle.

**BASH!**

"G'AH!!!"

a pool of blood came out from my mouth and I felt two of my back bones broke from the hit.

"Emiya-kun!!!" Shiki yelled from behind me.

"Don't…" I gripped both of my daggers tightly. "…..Underestimate me!!!" I kicked the ground to quicken my dash.

"Ooh? Still have the will to fight, huh?" Archer pointed his rifle one-handed against me and as he pulled the trigger…

**BANG!**

"---ASSASSIN!!" Unknown by him, Shiki reached my distance and cut the bullets into halves.

"Emiya-kun! Shoot!" I braked and jumped back as I focused my brains to creating an image of a bow. By the time when I imagined it, my daggers were disappeared into dusts and a golden circuit was gradually taking form of a bow on my left hand.

"Damn, he's annoying!" hundreds of bullets were fired simultaneously from the big rifle, but Shiki always managed to cut it before they reached me.

_"I am the bone of my sword.." _

As the bow was completed, another golden circuits were forming a drilled sword from my imagination on my right hand. After it finished in a matter of seconds, I pulled the string and shot the bow to Archer's chest….

_______________Land Of Steel,??-?????-???? ??:??_________

In a cramped room….

There was a female youth with long, blonde, and wavy hair.

her snow white skin and her shining wings didn't seem to fit the dirty and untidied room. Not to mention her clean one-piece dress and a gold ring that floating above her head which indicated that she's neither a human nor another weird beings that on this planet

Her fingers were slowly playing the guitar randomly with boredom, as she didn't knew any of the basic knowledge on how to playing it.

"___"

She kept silent while she put the guitar to the dirty bed that hadn't been used for days since the owner of the room left and walked to the window across the bed.

"______I knew it, he's already asleep."

The girl smiled as she closed the window after she saw the outside for a while.

The outside views weren't like anyone who hoped a bright future would imagine.

The sky was gray as if smokes were covering the blue sky, but above the clouds wasn't the blue sky that everyone in the past usually saw,

but instead the sky that already dirtied by the crimson blood of a being that killed by beings from this planet.

_"Yeah, I'll be honest. I love this city too---------besides, since that moment, I was possessed by you."_

_"It must mean I've fallen in love with you. Since then, I just realized that now."_

_"You know, There's only one human being left in the world and that's me. What does that have to do with anything?" _

_____The black jacket and his ponytailed hair fluttered as the bearded man turned around and walked out the front door. _

The girl recalling words from the dearest person for her from her past as she walked to the corner and sat at the dusty floor while hugging her thighs softly .

"____Good night, Godo." She slowly closed her eyes and slept without noticing a drop of the flowing tears swollen in her eyes fell to her thighs and flowed to the ground.

____________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 11: 35, Einzbern Forest._

_**CLANG!**_

As the sword I fired aiming towards the Archer who caught off-guard, a dagger from nowhere flew across the trees and deflected the sword from him.

"What!?" I gasped and looked at my surroundings searching the dagger's source. By looking, it seems that neither Archer nor Ilya were the culprit because their shocked reaction.

"Get close to me, Ilya." Ilya leaned to Archer's back obeying his command as he swung his rifle in caution.

________________

"Tch, Bazzette. I missed the target." Berserker sighed as he hid behind the leaves on a tree branch.

"I knew it. Now's the time, Berserker."

Bazette snapped the etherlite and ran to the figures not too far from her who didn't noticed them yet.

As for Berserker, his loud howl was heard all over the forest as the result of the dispatched etherlite from his brain and soon after, he dashed madly with Bazette on the lead.

_________________________________**To Be Continued....**


	7. InterludeResemblance

Fate/Glass Moon

_**____________________________Interlude**_ _**: Resemblance**_

_________________Land Of Steel [Godo]___________

The aircraft rose up past the dark clouds to the bloody sky,

Ignoring several fallen Knights and the artificial angels that humans created,

Me, myself, was the only ordinary human race in the world… or so I believe.

Stood at top of the aircraft, trying desperately to aim the Black Barrel towards

the giant cross we fought against.

The cold breeze made my hands shivering and as I got closer to it,

I rose the heavy Black Barrel again to the cross ignoring the injury at my left arm

I've got from one of the thunders that horrible thing shot to us.

The burning wings of the plane weren't stopped my desire to kill the monster we called "Aristotle".

I knew I would be dead at any seconds.

I knew I would be a corpse by the time I shot it.

But I believed that only myself who can stop the giant.

And seconds, no, milliseconds after I shot the cross down____

____Before I realized it, my body was already burning .

Slowly, I couldn't control my body as it fell from the exploding plane.

Pain? Heat? I felt nothing at that time.

Grief? Maybe a little.

I recalled my memories with a person dearest to me. It's pretty surprising even for myself because I've never considered someone or something important enough to caught my attention until that time…

…That time when I met the fake angel.

Not the artificial angels whom I fought alongside with, but a being that had a form of an angel.

Something that I thought I've killed out of cruelty or anything like that,

But she's alive and instead,

Not only with her extraordinary beauty,

I completely fell in love with her.

……. I wish she was a human…

……. I wish the world wouldn't become like this…

……. I wish I can live with her…

My hands tried to reach the empty sky as if I was reaching something far.

And as I lost my last ounce of strength…

I finally realized something for the last time,

I…..was crying.

______Fuyuki, 13 October 2010. Einzbern Castle, Living Room 10:35 PM [Ilya]____

An electric guitar? Geez. It's rusted, and it's dirty too. Who the hell sent me this useless thing? Well, these words were racing in my thoughts as I looked at the contents of the package I received not too long ago.

Then, I noticed a paper was stuck between the strings. I took out the paper and read the neat writings in it. It seems that the letter was done in fountain pen.

_"To Ilyasviel von Einzbern II." _

Oh yeah, I remembered now. Even though my heart was ripped by a Servant in the fifth war, I was survived thanks to a kind puppeteer who switched my soul to a doll with the memories of the puppeteer's name or appearance erased. And now, I took the new identity as the name mentioned in letter. I laughed when I remembered how Onii-chan was dead surprised when I showed up at front of him two days before he graduated. I continued reading the letter.

_"A new Holy Grail war will occur. The Einzberns already sent another homunculus as a participant. Use this as the catalyst for summoning. I went all the trouble to stole this thing from the future, you know? It will be interesting to see what kind of servant will come to your aid. Now that you're not an Einzbern anymore , you have a free will with your life , right? When I came by your house, be sure to tell me all about the war, okay? It sure will be fun to hear it from you, the former vessel of the third miracle."_

My hands shook in irritation as I read the sender name at the bottom of the letter.

"_With love, Old Man Zel."_. "With love, my ass! How come a Servant would be summoned from a guitar, Zel!?" Unable to held it anymore, I unleashed my rage in the empty room with a roar- eh? There was one more note behind the letter.

_"PS: Steps Of The Summoning,"_

Soon, my rage was changed into curiousity as I further read the note.

_"Unlike the normal summoning which contains the magic circle, you don't need those. For the preparation, you need of course, the guitar, and a wide empty room to avoid any damage to your antiques since it's a waste to break expensive things. Then, do these steps: 1. Play the guitar randomly in 3 minutes. Don't ask me the little details since _

_I haven't tried it before._

_2. After that, recite this spell : "The fantasy said that it will stay as fantasy,_

_ Why I fight?because i didn't want to die,_

_ Why? Because I want to live,_

_ Why? The question left unanswered."_

_3. And there you go, a Servant._

"…" I was at loss of words, It's was obvious that I can't trust the instructions looking at the way he told me. But, I didn't have another way. I sighed as I brought the guitar to the basement.

______________ Fuyuki, 13 October 2010. Einzbern Castle, Basement 10:40 PM____

Let's see, it says "Play the guitar randomly in 3 minutes"…thankfully only I who lived in this house since the last war's attack or I would be embarrassed. I played the guitar in the empty basement like what it said in the note. After that, I closed my eyes to focus more in the summoning cast the incantation. Unlike my old body that filled with magic circuit, only magic circuits from both of my hands remained in the doll now.

"The fantasy said that it will stay as fantasy…"

There were nothing strange happened in the room.

"Why I fight? Because I didn't want to die…"

Nothing.

"Why? Because I want to live…"

Still nothing.

"Why? The question left unanswered."

Only my magic circuits that glowed in the dark basement.

….I acted like a stupid person, wasting my magical energy like that. I should know that the letter was a bad joke by the old man. I left the guitar on the floor while pouting.

But suddenly,

"Heey, anyone here?" A voice of a man was heard in the room.

I turned my back in surprise. Behind me was a tall man who seemed like 30-year old in age with a black ragged cloak came out from nowhere. Inside the cloak was a black soldier uniform, or so I thought.

"Hm? So you're my master, I presume?" he offered his hand to me as he said "Nice to meet you."

"O, oh…" I absentmindedly nodded and gave him a handshake. Suddenly, I snapped back from the awkward gesture and said with a confused tone, "So you're…"

"Servant Archer, at your service." He put both of his hands in his cloak's pockets.

"Hmm…" I glanced him from top to bottom. His appearance was like a white-collar worker who'd gone bankrupt with his unshaved chin and calm eyes. If his ponytail was cut and his hairstyle fixed a bit, he almost resembled my "father". Behind him was a large-sized black long rifle that seemed to be not existed in this era. "You don't look like one at all." I sighed as I covered my face with my right palm in dizziness.

"Master, even though I don't mind, but it's rude, you know?" He replied sarcastically.

"My apologize." I bowed gracefully.

"It's okay." He laughed. For awhile, the role of Servant and the Master seemed to be switched.

____________ Fuyuki, 14 October 2010. Bridge 00:45 PM____

"So, how about your future, Archer?"

"Well...it's really bad you didn't really want to imagine it, Ilya."

"I see…." I was sitting at the bridge panel watching the city's surroundings with Archer who stood beside me without his cloak. Not satisfied, I asked him "If it's bad, then tell me how."

"Okay…to put it in a short way, I prefer to life in the past like this since theories about alternate futures exist. The future I lived in was a rotten earth where no normal humans could live. The foods were too nutritious it rather became poisonous to us. The another species created by ourselves called A-Ray were our enemy until a being from outside the earth invaded us. In my opinion, that's the end of our world." He held his breath awhile, then he continued. "I dunno about how I became a heroic spirit. Probably it's because I was the last true human being on earth." He gave a bitter smile as he ended his story.

"Then you're regretted that you're living in the rotten future?" I moved my gaze to him. There were no signs of sadness portrayed in his face.

"Not really. Rather, I think I have nothing to regret about." He shrugged.

"Why?" I asked him in confusion.

"Because I met someone."

"Who was it?"

"An angel."

"Angel !?" The short reply made curiosity got the best of me as I stared him deeply.

"Not the real one, though. But the thing took form of an angel. It's kind of ironic to remember that I used to killed her once and when she's alive, I fell in love with her."

"..." I kept staring him with curious.

"To be honest, her appearance was resembled you… Except her golden hair and eyes which different from your snow white hair and ruby eyes." Without conscious, I blushed.

"Compliment gets you nowhere." I cast away my red face from him, but I could tell that he smiled behind me. "But all this time you're not telling your real name. May I know, kind sir?" I looked back at the surroundings.

He became silent for awhile, then said, "________Godo."

_____________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 11:21. Einzbern Forest [Godo]_

"Ilya, we have a guest. It's a Master and one magus. The one other has a faint amount of magical energy, but I'm certain he's not a magus." Ilya was standing at outside of a small unused cottage in the forest as I just came back from scouting people who entered the forest.

"Two of them is familiar to me , I think…" She nodded before she walked first before me. "Let's greet them." Her snow white hair was fluttered by the wind. At that time, I almost thought that she was "her" as an illusion of "her" appeared behind Ilya.

"Yes, my master." I replied and followed behind her calmly with the Black Barrel prepared to shoot anytime it needed.

________________Interlude End______________________


	8. KillerWas it ?

Fate/Glass Moon

_**____________________________…was it?**_

_Disclaimer : Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by Notes. Therefore, I didn't own any of them._

____________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 11: 36, Einzbern Forest._

__**"|||||||||||||| ||||| !!!!!"**

__A bizarre howl could be heard all around the forest.

Cautiously , I glared at Ilya and her servant.

But it seems that it wasn't their doings.

Suddenly, someone out of nowhere appeared from one of the trees and leapt to

me.

"Archer, it's a Servant !!"

With a quick reaction, Archer pulled his right arm to behind and took out a handgun from his coat with his left hand.

**BANG!**

A loud bang was heard the second he pulled the trigger.

_CLANG!!_

Unfortunately, He blocked the bullets with a dagger on his left hand as he swung his right dagger to me.

_WHOOSH--_

I crossed my twin swords,

_CRASH!!!_

But the damages he'd done to them were strong enough to shatter the blades.

"Damn !!"

When I glanced at his appearance, there's almost nothing special about him except the outrageous tattoo all around him and his mad eyes which reminded me to Ilya's previous Servant.

"**||||||||||||||-----||||| !!!!!"**

As the man suddenly stepped out and madly rushed to Archer,

"Take this!!!"

A female with a black suit jumped from one of trees surrounding this area and was already above me before I could make other daggers.

"SHIROU!" Responding Tohsaka's scream, Shiki dashed to front of me with a surprising speed and parrying the attack.

_CLANG!_

"You…!"

The woman looks surprised by the time she took a glance to Shiki and quickly jumped.

"…"

Then, her face became paler when she moved her gaze to Ilya who stood far from them.

"What are you doing in this place, Ilyasviel !? According to the Einzbern records, you should be dead in the fifth war!"

The woman widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Berserker, come back here."

She snapped her right finger.

As if he gained his sanity, the dark man she called "Berserker" deflected Archer's bullets and dashed straight to his master with his speed slower than he was.

"Oi, Bazett. What's wrong?"

The Servant asked her conditions casually like there's nothing happened.

"We are at disadvantage. Let's retreat for now."

"Weeell, if you say so."

Berserker followed behind the running Master cautiously.

"Hey, wait!!" With a bitter feeling, I set my feet to chase her,

But Shiki stopped me before I make a step.

"It's too dangerous. According to my experiences with her, she still have another weapons in her arsenal. Besides…" He cast his glare to Ilya.

"They were supposed to be our current opponent, right?" He flipped his knife upside-down in full siege.

But suddenly, Tohsaka approached Ilya calmly.

"Let's call it a truce for now. Both of our Servant is at a bad condition, correct?" Tohsaka gave a smirk.

"Hey, what are you planning, Tohsaka-san? Now is a great chance to defeat them." Shiki clumsily ran to Tohsaka and whispered her with a small voice.

"It's our first battle. I don't want to waste my magical energy only to defeat a Master while there is still five more to face." Tohsaka frowned to him.

"Hmm, you're right. Then, if you excuse me…"

Satisfied, Shiki moved back. I couldn't believe that he still fooling around in this kind of situation.

"Tch. There's no other way." Ilya growled as she walked away with her injured servant until their bodies disappeared in the thick fog.

As they were nowhere in sight, Rin's body went limp and exhales in relief. But I thought we forgot someone.

"___Good work, everyone."

I realized that the person I mentioned was watching us all the time from a tree branch, surprisingly without any harm .Then, he gave a carefree smile as he jumped down from the tree.

"Hey, why don't you help us at that time?" I tried to hide my anger, but it already shown in my face clearly that I'm pissed off.

"Well, sorry for that. I was hired only for investigating and finding addresses, so I'm not a combat-type like Ryougi from beginning."

As he walked first before us, Mikiya looked behind.

"Let's get back. Don't worry, I've memorized our long path and called Tohko-san to wait for us outside the gate."

He gave a thumbs up to Rin with a creepy smirk.

"Urgh, stop doing the pose. You're ruined your good deed."

Rin stepped to behind me in disgust before we began to walk our way back to outside the forest with Mikiya's guide.

____________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 11:52, Tohsaka Residence (Main Hall)._

After the long trip, we finally got back in our headquarter.

"Wow…It's barely an hour in the forest but my legs are stiff so much." Tohsaka threw herself to the sofa and sighed lazily.

"Want me to cook for lunch?" I walked straight to the kitchen and stopped at the front of the hallway door.

"Thanks, I'll look forward for it." Tohsaka hung her head in daze.

As I got into the kitchen, I heard Tohsaka muttered "Now, let's get to the main topic, Shiki." But ignored it and focused more with my cooking.

__________________________

"Let me guess…"

he was sitting at front of me with an impolite position while I kept staring at the ceiling.

"…It's about "why did you know that woman?" "Who's that woman" or something similar, right?"

Bullseye.

"Oh well, guess you're know what question I'm going to ask. Then, your answers?" I crossed my legs calmly.

"Bazzett Fraga Mcremitz. A mage who specialized in physical combat, and a former Master in the fifth . any more questions?"

"Bazette..Master…" I mumbled as I looked down at the floor while unconsciously supported my chin with my right hand.

Even though I never met the woman, I thought I've heard her name somewhere back in London….

"Ah!"

As if a switch inside my brain flicked, I arched towards Shiki and almost slammed the table if I can't control my shock.

"Wait a sec, Tohno-kun. How did you know about the—"

"Fifth Holy Grail War?"

"…Yes."

Shiki laughed as if he can read my mind completely.

"She told me about it in my past. In this dimension, if you know what I mean."

"But, as I remember, there were me, Emiya-kun, Matou Shinji, Kuzuki Soichirou, Kotomine Kirei, and Caster who acted as Masters."

I contradicted his statement with mine, but Shiki shook his head in disagreement.

"Certainly, you're right. But from what I heard from her, one of the seven Masters you mentioned stole her Command Spells."

I flinched.

"If so, who is her Servant?"

"Lancer."

I sighed in relief. The puzzle about how Kirei got two Servants in his possession was solved. I wouldn't surprise if it was the cheeky priest, I thought.

"Putting that aside, what is your relationship with the woman?" I asked.

"I met her on my journey to eliminate the Dead Apostles before."

"Oh, I see."

Unwillingly, my stomach growled to the point of Shiki could barely hear it.

"Oh, my. It seems that Tohsaka-san is really hungry."

I ignored his laugh and walked to the kitchen embarrassingly to meet the idiot who seemed to finished cooking our meal, judging by the wonderful scent.

___________________To Be Continued…_


	9. The Deserted Princess

Fate/Glass Moon

_**____________________________ Deserted Princess**_

_Disclaimer : Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by TYPE-MOON, lesser known as Notes. Therefore, I didn't own any of them._

____________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 12: 21, Einzbern Forest (Hut)._

Finally, another "vessel" had arrived.

Though I hadn't recognized the person by appearance or even hearing the usual extravagant limousine's voice,

I could felt the enormous surge of mana by the time she entered the barrier as I touched the dusty window.

"Archer." I called my Servant who still in his spirit form. "Did you feel it too?"

"Yes. It's too big to remain hidden. Just what kind of human is she?"

"Yes, that's true. But she's not a human at all."

"Then, is her another Ser..."

He turned back into his physical form.

"No. As I thought from a Servant who was from a future without magic, You're really don't know a lot about Homunculus, do you?"

He finally shrugged in defeat.

"I'm lost, please do tell me."

"An artificial human."

"Artificial human? Then, is it the same as the clone?"

"Not exactly. It's like magic circuits that have a form of a human. I was used to be one, until a Servant from the past killed me and ripped my heart. After the time when a human rescued my life, I lived in this doll body till now."

"Hmm, I think that explains the dream I had hours ago now."

He hung his head in satisfaction.

"Putting that aside, how about your injuries?"

I turned back to him to confirm his current condition.

The scars were gone, and his looking seems to be okay. Yep, I had nothing to worry about.

"All thanks to your healing jewels."

He folded his hands and smiled in relief.

At least, the jewel-manipulating techniques Tohsaka Rin tutored me months before the Sixth war were really useful, even when at that time She limited her tutor only to the point of healing.

"Now that I think about it, where will we stay if we're going to abandon this place?"

"Rest assured. There was a place I was lived in at the time of the Sixth War. I still have the only keys the owner left to me."

"Then, how will we get out from here? There's no way if we just get out from the front gate and meet her."

"I already prepared an escape route to anticipate these kind of things." I tidied my skirt and opened the only door before I once again gazed at Archer.

"Shall we going?"

________________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 12: 35, Emiya Residence._

Aah, it's already awhile since the last time I came here.

It's almost unbelievable for an "enemy" of them, but the man with the twin dagger who confronted us a moment ago is the owner of this house who gave his keys to me.

"So, this is the place we're going to hide. I don't sense any presence of Masters or Servants here."

He walked around the corridor aimlessly.

"It's natural. I held the only keys for this house, so this place remained empty for years." I sighed and went to the living room.

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 12: 50, Emiya Residence (Dining Room)._

"…is this the ancient computer?"

The obedient Servant was looking at the closed laptop computer on the top of the Kotatsu with a strange look.

"In a way, maybe?"

"Wow, it's small. I was told by my acquaintances that the ancient computers were bigger than this." Maybe they were referring to the mainframes.

I ignored him as I kept cutting the onions and turn the gas stove on.

"Can I use it? Considering its old technologies, so I won't make any mistakes."

"Go ahead."

I finished with the onions and proceeded cutting the garlic after I poured enough oil to the frying pan.

"As I thought from my Master, you're really kind."

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

I unconsciously smiled.

Although I didn't saw it, but I could tell the laptop had been turned on. Despite it's his first time, he's really adapting quickly on this age's things.

"Eh? Eh?"

…I completely took the word back.

From his voice, it's clearly shown that he's confused. I turned the fire from the stove into it minimum size and approached to Archer.

"Is there something wrong?"

"The computer won't react to my commands. I wonder if there is any error in the system files."

Then, I realized something.

He was desperately trying to open the folders by pushing his fingers to the monitors. Obviously, the laptop wasn't supported with the touch screen feature yet he's still desperately doing it. I tried to hold back my laughter as hard as I could.

"Use the keyboard, you dummy." I turned away from him and couldn't help but giggled at his senile self.

His face slightly reddened in embarrassment as he began to use the keyboard. Well, aside the ridiculous act he just did at least he can use the keyboards properly.

But just as I walked back to behind the counter to continue my cooking, the phone rang.

"The phone rang." I surprised to knowing that he actually knew about "old" telephones.

I nodded and took the wall phone beside the TV.

"Yes, Emiya Residence."

"Ara, Ilya-chan. You're came back."

"Tai- no, Fuji-nee. It's been awhile."

"I'm behind the door now. Mind if I coming-- "

The room's door suddenly slid open.

"…in…"

The one who opened the door was Fujimura Taiga, her age is over 30-years old even though she won't admit it. As usual, she wearing the long-sleeve tiger-striped shirt in her green one-piece dress.

Although I was the one who supposed to be surprised, her face was more shocked than I did. Maybe what's in her mind is "How come Ilya was alone with an adult man? What were they doing?" or something like that.

"Crap, I'm forgot to change him." I cursed myself. Thanks to her, the lunch's ruined.

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 12: 50, Emiya Residence (Dining Room)._

"Ilya, I can tolerate about your staying here since you're a distant relative of Shirou's, but…"

Prepare for the explosion…

"WHAT IS THIS HOBO DOING HERE!!? HE'S TOTALLY NOT LIKE A FOREIGNER AFTER ALL!!!"

"Um, he's not a ho- "

"DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!? JUST LOOK AT THOSE RAGGED CLOTHES!!"

She pointed at Archer rudely. I could see his eyebrows frowned by the insult.

She probably had seen through my lie, it's was a mistake to told her "This foreigner is my relative." Like Onii-chan usually did.

"Calm down, Fuji-nee. You're a teacher, right? Keep your manners." I tried to find an excuse.

"THAT IS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS."

She grabbed Archer's collar,

"What have you done to Ilya, you damned bastard!? Brainwash!?"

Whoa, it's not good, Fuji-nee's accent became a lot more like her yakuza gramps, or so Onii-chan told me.

"…My apologies."

He took a step back and bowed before he continued.

"It's true that I'm not a foreigner…"

"I knew it."

Fuji-nee nodded repeatedly in satisfaction.

"But, I'm really her relative. The reason I came here is…"

He fell down his knees and gripped his chest as if he was shot in the heart. At that time I felt a spotlight from nowhere aimed towards him as the lights were off.

"My company went bankrupt, I went unemployed for three years and soon after I couldn't afford my apartment rent. So I began living in cardboard boxes and finding foods in the trash can. If Ilya didn't found me back then, I would've died out of hunger…."

….And so his lame act ends. To more precise, maybe he began to imagine clapping hands and cheers from the audience.

But even though it's lame…

"*sniff *sniff..I felt sorry for insulting…."

As I thought, she was touched by hearing the boring story. Even to the point of tears swollen at her eyes in pity.

"Alright. Ilya-chan, he's allowed to stay here." She sniffled and wept her tears.

"O-okay, thank you very much."

Behind her, Archer gave me a "V" sign.

"By the way… what do you want here, Fuji-nee?"

She quickly clasped her hands as if she was remembering something important.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Ilya-chan, here."

Then she showed a thing I kept private to others except her, who wass my source to getting those things.

"I-idiot, he'll see it!!"

I snatched the GxB eroge DVD from Fuji-nee's hands and hid it beneath my jacket.

"Fufufu, don't waste your youth, buruma."

"Buruma?" Archer tilted his head in confusion.

"N-n-no. It's nothing, Godo." My cheek went red when he said it. Shamely, "buruma" was my account name I often used when I was chatting with Fuji-nee or the "others" in the net.

"Godo? A strange name, indeed." If I called him Archer, she'll find out my identity since it's too obvious that "Archer" wasn't a name.

"Well, I think I should go home now ." She stretched her hands and leaned closer to me before she left.

"Don't do anything funny to him, fufufu."

I clearly saw an evil smirk drawn on her face.

"I won't."

I avert my gaze from her, but I couldn't able to hide my blushing face.

_______________________To Be Continued________________________


	10. Reset

Fate/Glass Moon

_**____________________________9. Reset**_

_Another Disclaimer : DDD, Kara No Kyoukai, Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Fate Series, and Angel Notes are owned by TYPE-MOON, lesser known as Notes. Therefore, I didn't own any of them._

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 13:10, Tohsaka Residence._

It was a strange dream.

There was a big castle in the middle of the grassy plains.

Looking from outside, the building was as tall as a five-story apartment. The moss around the obsolete stone walls indicated that the castle was built hundreds of years ago

Around two minutes later, my visions switched to a seemingly wide room surrounded by pillars.

Inside, I saw a blonde woman in a majestic dress was tied on the throne at the end of the room.

She was tied all over with chains like she's a dangerous creature or something.

Even so, she just stayed in a deep slumber with nothing to bother about as if it was intentional.

Suddenly, someone came from the only door to the corridors.

He didn't notice me as he walked through my body as if I was a wandering spirit.

He stopped and looking at the chains before he approached the woman with a smile.

"Sorry, this is my selfish request."

That's the only words I heard from him as he undid the cloth which covering his abnormally dazzling blue eyes.

After a sound of cut was heard, I woke up with sweat from head to heels.

"…It's happened again."

I realized it as I saw my remaining two command spells.

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 13:14, Tohsaka Residence (Basement)._

CLANG! CLANG!

Inside the basement, clashes between two katana echoed all around the room.

"Not bad, from a Ryougi family." Shiki was on the defensive stance parrying Ryougi's aggressive attacks.

CLANG! _CLANG!_

Ryougi smirked with enjoyment while kept swiftly swung her blade to the places which were all blocked by Shiki's blade.

"Well then, it's my turn."

As Ryougi struck him, he deflected her katana from her hands with his blade grip and knocked her down with his right elbow to her chest.

"Humph, as I thought from a frighteningly skilled assassin from Nanaya clan…"

She slowly rose up and unsheathed her knife which kept hidden inside her yukata.

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap-- _

Like a hurricane, she dashed at Shiki with a grin that usually belonged to a hungry beast.

"Ah, there she goes."

With small gaps between his steps, he repeatedly avoided Ryougi's stabs as beautiful as if they were doing a waltz rather than fighting.

"And yet, another openings for me."

In the matter of seconds, Shiki activated his Eyes Of Death Perception, saw the lines of the sword, and cut it in half before deactivating it.

"Geez…"

It was clearly a tone of disappointment from her as the edge of Ryougi's knife fell to the floor.

"Sorry. Did I go against the rule?"

He scratched his head with his right hand in embarrassment after the blade slid in his pocket knife and put it back into his left pocket on his pants.

"It's obvious, you're activated your eyes."

"Ahahaha. Sorry, sorry."

Ryougi pouted while the other side was laughing in an awkward way.

"Want to do it again? I mean at another time, though." Shiki sat on the floor and leaned to the wall.

"Cut it out. Even myself will have to suppress my urge to doing this as much as I can, considering you're a Servant and you need to preserve your stamina to keep alert at anytime."

Ryougi walked past him and ascended the stairs to the first floor.

"…and there is only me in this wide room now." Shiki mumbled with himself as he tilted his head upwards and looking at the ceiling.

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 13:21, Tohsaka Residence (Rin's room)._

"wh…what?"

I gasped by the information he gave me.

"Yes it is. The Einzberns have sent their participant." Mikiya's voice over the phone seemed to be calm.

"Give me the details of the Master."

"Okay, now just give me a minute here…"

There was a moment of silence before his hand hit his phone, deducting from the loud thump I heard from the speaker.

"Here it is. She is a Caucasian woman, snow white long hair, last time I saw her wearing a red fur coverall jacket when she entered the Einzbern forest."

Hmm, the features except the "age" were all familiar with the time when Einzberns sent Ilya as a Master.

"Although it's too bad that I found nothing about her name yet, but I got an information from Tohko-san that she's a homunculi."

Geez, is sending homunculus as a Master became their trademark? What a coward.

"I think that's all for today. I'll call you later for updates."

"Thanks, Mikiya."

I hung up the phone and walked out to the living room.

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 13:21, Tohsaka Residence (main hall)._

"I'm going to meet the supervisor."

"If that's the case, can I tag along to? It's been awhile since I met a supervisor, though the one I've met is twisted."

"You can't."

" Hm, why?"

His right eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Emiya, it's your turn to guard the house now. Now, do the chores I ordered you a moment ago."

"Hey, that's a bad excuse."

"Then, how about this? I want to go there to discuss about Masters and Assassin. Considering you're not a Servant, therefore I won't need anyone else than Tohno-kun."

"But still, it's not reasonable enough…Hey!!!"

I slammed the front door viciously as Tohno-kun walked alongside me to outside in his spirit form.

"God, he's annoying."

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 13:25, Garan No Dou._

"…Then, Arika-san. Please tell Kaie to not forget pay the bill for the promised arms…yes…thank you…well then…"

Tohko hung up the wall phone and slouched back to her cozy office chair.

"Fuaaa… there are too much work for us lately…the bills too…"

Ignoring his boss's random complaints, Mikiya kept switching photos from somewhere around the Einzbern castle in his digital camera.

"…She found out…"

He widened his eyes in shock as he skipped to the fifth picture.

In the picture, there was a woman, with a dazzling white hair and crimson winter jacket contrasting with black-suited people who escorted her.

With her glimmering blue eyes, she was staring at the camera.

"This is bad…"

Mikiya gritted his teeth with mixed feelings between fear and disappointment.

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2010 13:25, Kotomine Church._

A creaking sound was heard when I opened the door.

It's been a long time since the last time I visited this church.

The interiors were changed a lot. The altar was removed and from the reduced seats, I began to understand that this place was already abandoned.

"Welcome, Assassin's master…eh!?"

The strange greeting was originated from the other side of the hall.

It was a woman.

From the looks of her and her purple hair, I could judge that she's a foreign alchemist. She wore a dark purple uniform and an ankle-length white folded skirt that made her stood out from the atmosphere.

"What's wrong? You're face is like seeing a ghost." My head tilted in confusion.

"Sorry, Tohsaka Rin. But…"

How come she knew my name? I hadn't introduced myself to her yet.

"Could you ask your Servant to change into his physical form?"

She flicked her right fingers while staring at the spirit behind me in disbelief.

"Fine with me. Assassin, show yourself."

Suddenly, the woman gasped when Shiki rematerialize himself at front of her.

"It…can't…be…"

"Good afternoon, Sion."

He greeted the woman who called "Sion" with a short wave.

_________________________To Be Continued______________________


	11. Status : Assassin Part1

Fate/Glass Moon

"_**Character Material : Assassin(Part-1)"**_

**ABILITIES**

**True Name : Tohno/Nanaya Shiki**

**Sex : Male**

**Height/Weight : 169 cm/60 kg**

**Alignment : Chaotic Neutral**

**  
Strength : **_**B**_

**Endurance : **_**E**_

**Agility : **_**A+**_

**Magical Energy : D**

**Luck : B**

**Noble Phantasm : EX**

**CLASS ABILITIES :**

**Presence Concealment : C (Suitable for spying, but not work against Caster-class or any Servants with a strong sight ability)**

**Magic Resistance : D (B) (able to nullify any visible projectile spells if his noble phantasm is in an active state)**

**SKILLS:**

**Protection Against Arrows: A (Able to perceive and deflect wide-ranged projectile weapons as long as the projectiles are in the sight.)**

**Restart : B (The escape rate is always 90% in any battles) **

**Mind's Eye(True) : A (B) (Insight fostered from battle experiences. A "Combat Logic" that allows a calm analysis of the situation in spite of danger. Because of the demon-hunter bloodline, the skill's effectiveness go up a rank so it greatly improves chances of success attacks.)**

**NOBLE PHANTASM**

**Eyes Of Death Perception : **

**Rank : C (EX)**

**Type : Anti-Castle Noble Phantasm**

**Range : 1-21**

**Maximum Target : 200 People **

**(A pair of deadly eyes acquired from a near-death experience with a low acquiring rate. When activated, Assassin can perceive deaths of conceptual things with in the form of lines and dots at his will. Thus, make him able to kill every single objects that have a form as long as he cut it along the lines or stabs a dot in the thing. Unfortunately, the eyes are ineffective against phenomenons, and it makes them useless to perceive death of Servants.)**

**[The "Details" section is temporary closed due to possible Fate/Glass Moon spoilers]**


End file.
